Leave It All Behind
by AriandEzra
Summary: After the Ustream that seemed to have changed everything, Lucy and Ian must come to conclusions about their relationship.


****I've come to the conclusion that Lucy and Ian are endgame. If you watched that Ustream last night, you know exactly what I'm talking about. They may not be together now, but they are undeniable. And I'm not saying that because I ship them hardcore, but there were people who weren't apart of our little circle watching and said they're meant for each other. Basically, we just have to be patient. It'll happen. Maybe not when when we want it to (aka right now), but it will!****

****This is dedicated to my girls on Twitter. I think they all know who they are. They've been requesting this since Lucy announced the Ustream.****

****DISCLAIMER: This is fictional. I mean, I'm throwing in some elements from the Ustream, but everything else is fictional. Besides a few things that belong to the TV show "Friends".****

* * *

><strong><br>**A stillness lingered in the air of Lucy Hale's shared apartment. Her roommate was out and as much as Lucy would have loved to accompany her, there was packing to get done; packing for a trip that she wasn't certain if she should take anymore. She had always believed with her whole heart that if you fell for a second person, they were your all, your number one, and the person you were supposed to be with, but never did Lucy think something like that would ever affect her personally. It had always been advice she gave to friends torn between two lovers, but now she had begun to weigh her options.

Ian Harding had always been her best friend. He was practically the one man in her life who she could trust to never lie to her and never break her heart and for simply that reason, she never pursued the evident chemistry between them. But, for the past few weeks, both their feelings, Ian's included, were beginning to heighten. Lucy wasn't exactly sure what to do; on one hand she had Chris, her actual boyfriend and on the other, she had Ian, the fantastic guy who she felt comfortable around and could always depend on.

It had been a week or so after their Ustream together. Re-watching it, Lucy noticed an expression on her face that was a look of pure happiness. Of course, she didn't want to analyze that feeling, passing it off that she'd been happy to be around her dear friend, but soon enough, she delved into it. After then, she couldn't deny it anymore even though she didn't want to have to face it; she, Lucy, indeed did have feelings for Ian. Crazy, intense, and passionate feelings that she hadn't experienced since she dated David Henrie, the one boyfriend who had let her down. He was possibly the reason why she put her guard up around men. Well, men other than Ian.

There was a suitcase sitting open in the middle of her bed, waiting to be filled with clothing for her weekend trip to Canada to visit Chris, but Lucy was beginning to second guess her choice. Her mind kept flipping back to memories of her time with Ian, certain spots sticking out in her mind. For example, how she seemed to relax when her shoulder was cradled in the crook of his arm or how close they were to one another. Lucy was never like that with Chris, in fact, although the two hugged and kissed, there wasn't that specific connection.

Every time she reached to put one of her tops into the black hold all, something stopped her and it was beginning to agitate Lucy greatly. Why couldn't she just seem to simply put a piece of clothing into the damn suitcase? It was as if there was a force stopping her from doing so; a huge magnet that was pulling her arm from the suitcase and towards her phone where Ian's contact have been open for the last hour.

Lucy knew that by calling, things could either be revealed, healed, or utterly broken. Although, if she did call him and get it over with, maybe she would actually be able to pack unless after speaking with Ian would make her call off the whole thing. God how she hated to be this conflicted and confused. It wasn't fair and in this case, wasn't fair to several people. With a sigh, she followed the magnet to her cell phone, unlocked it with her passcode and pressed call, waiting for Ian's familiar voice to answer.

* * *

><p><p>

Ian Harding wasn't a firm believer in fate and astrology. In fact, the only thing he really believed in was love and the power it could hold over someone. It was why he frequently said "that's love," in interviews regarding Pretty Little Liars and his character's love life. Never did he think though that he was start saying it in front of Lucy and have to horribly cover it up. Ian's feelings for the girl were profound in his mind and in the mind of others around him. Or at least he hoped others could pick up a fraction of what was happening in his head. Keegan knew. Troian knew. Hell, even his mother knew or else she wouldn't have made the comment about Lucy in her "hot pants".

The few hours they spent together that Wednesday made him feel like things were beginning to change; like gears were starting to twist and turn into something that would work. It excited him none the less, but scared him as well. Ian often had to remind himself during that Ustream that Lucy had a boyfriend, a huge burly giant of a boyfriend, that could easily beat him to a pulp if given the opportunity. He had done his research on Chris, making sure that his "dear friend", meaning the girl he loved, would be safe. But, Chris was all wrong for Lucy. He seemed to be controlling and went against most things Lucy looked for; including smoking. How did Ian know? Because she had often confided in him with her men troubles, Ian secretly wishing she could see what was standing right in front of her.

If she had been single, Ian would've kissed her right then and there on that Ustream. No doubt about it. He was getting exhausted of hiding his feelings as they grew stronger and stronger by the minute.

And now, Lucy was going to Canada to visit Chris. The thought sent little pangs into Ian's chest, wishing that instead of going to LAX to fly out, she would be coming to his apartment. Basically, she only had to travel across town to see her boyfriend, not flying out to Vancouver to see some guy who didn't deserve the wonderful person she was. Running a hand tiredly through his hair, Ian hadn't expected his phone to go off, jumping slightly at the beeping coming was it's speaker.

_Lucy Hale._

Ian swore his heart beat accelerated from reading the name on his screen. A tentative hand shot out to pick up the iPhone and slide his finger to unlock it. A smile blossomed on his lips as Lucy's familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet and small, almost as if she was unsure of what she was supposed to say. It bothered Ian that something seemed to be wrong.

"Hey," he responded brightly, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"So, I'm trying to pack for Canada..."

"Doesn't your plane leave in two hours?"

"Yeah...I don't know. I just...will you drive me?" Both Ian and Lucy's heart's pounded in their chests; Lucy waiting for his answer and Ian mentally freaking out over he request.

"Is everything alright," Ian pressed, hoping to raise an answer from her.

"Yeah. I just can't find a ride; Annie's out, and I don't want to have to use a taxi."

"It's not a problem, Lucy. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

* * *

><br>Lucy put down her phone, now finding the will power to actually pack up her suitcase. Seeing Ian, even if it was only to drive her to the airport and help her check in, could possibly help her make her decision when she got back from Canada. Ultimately, it wasn't fair to either of the three of them for her to make a decision when she was in that heavy of a state of confusion. Seeing both men before would ultimately help her.

She knew that spending the thirty minute car ride with Ian was enough time on his part. There was so much she'd already thought about with him; he'd been on her mind all week long. No thought of Chris had ever popped into her head until now. It would definitely take the whole weekend to figure out what to do with him. In the pit of her stomach and soul, Lucy knew that she had made her choice already, but she needed to be absolutely positive of what she was going to do. Diving in head first with no regrets wasn't something she was accustomed to.

A few minutes of careless packing and a few yelps of attention from Jack later, Lucy was ready to go just in time for Ian to arrive at her door. The two remained silent as they went down to the car. Ian wordlessly put the suitcase into the trunk, trying to work up the nerve for what he was about to do when they got to LAX. Lucy on the other end, was trying to figure out what had made him so morose. Even with the quiet coming from him, this time with Ian would be enough for her. The half hour ride was packed with the soft sounds of the radio and Ian occasionally humming along; a sound that jolted Lucy's heart the tiniest bit and made her smile faintly.

Finally, the drop off site for her airline became visible, Lucy's stomach sinking a little. She didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to stay in the comfortable environment that had encased her for the thirty minutes and remain there with Ian forever. Still, she knew what she had to do.

Ian on the other hand took a large breath and looked straight at Lucy, his entire being banging like a drum. What he was about to do could either break their friendship or hopefully make them into something else and something much more different than the platonic state that they seemed to be stuck in. "Don't go, Lucy."

"What," she asked, looking at Ian with wide eyes. Secretly, she had hoped he would do this. It seemed almost surreal that it was actually happening like it was straight out of a romance novel.

"Don't go on the plane. Don't go to Canada. Stay here with me."

"Ian, I..."

"It isn't just me who feels this. You know it's right for us too." Lightly, Ian took hold of Lucy's hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Just give me a chance. I know I can make you happy, if not happier. It's a one shot deal."

For a moment Lucy stopped breathing. It was taking most of her physical and mental restraint not to pull him to her and kiss Ian like she never had before. The emotion surging through her veins was unfathomable. Placing a hand lightly on Ian's cheek, Lucy's lips brushed against his lightly, hoping that it would stir something. "I have to go, Ian. I-it's not fair if I just don't show up when he's expecting me."

"Then, I don't know, break it off right here right now and come home." Ian's dreaded irrational side was beginning to show. Often, he said the wrong things that threw people off and pushed them away. "I'm sorry...I just meant that what we have right here, right now is undeniable. You going off to see him, after kissing me none the less, would be like giving up."

Lucy searched Ian's eyes for a moment, as he did with hers, holding back all the passion that his speech had brought up and looked out the window for a moment. "I have to go," she said blankly and climbed out of the car. Understanding he couldn't force her to do anything and that she possibly wasn't ready, Ian popped open the trunk and let her grab her suitcase. He didn't watch as she shut it and made her way inside the airport, only sped off back to his home with a great feeling of loss in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><p>

Ian threw his keys on the small side table with a loud clashing sound as he entered his eco-friendly apartment. He tried to relax, but the entire square footage seemed to remind him of Lucy and the other night. After dropping her off, he'd stopped at the liquor store to pick himself up a bottle of scotch. The amber liquid was becoming a friend to him, every night pouring himself a small glass of it. Even the small amount he poured himself seemed to to heal everything that was hurting inside. Once again, he jumped at the sound of his phone, hoping it would be Lucy. It wasn't.

_Keegan Allen._

Sighing, Ian picked up the phone to speak to the man who had given him the impulsive idea in the first place. Keegan was a firm believer in love as well as Ian, but he believed in the fate area. He often said that when two people were meant to be together, they'd find their way against all the odds and most of the time, Keegan was implying Ian and Lucy. Most people around set believed in his philosophy as did most of the world. "Did it work? Did she not get on the plane?"

Ian let out a slightly sarcastic laugh at how anxious his friend sounded. Keegan wanted Lucy and Ian together almost as much as Ian himself. "No. She kissed me, but said she had to go," he spoke while beginning to mix a drink for himself. Tonight he was definietely going to need something heavy.

"Ian, man, I'm sorry. I thought it would work."

"Yeah, me too," Ian said sadly, clinking a few glasses around. Just then, there was a knock on his door and he excused himself from the conversation to open it. Once again, his heart stopped as he saw the tear stained face that belonged to Lucy Hale waiting in his doorway.

What Ian didn't know was that Lucy hadn't made it past security. They always spoke that when two people were supposed to be with one another, there was always some driving force that would ultimately bring them together. Their car ride was it, telling Lucy that it was time to step it up. The fifteen minutes that she would've spent getting checked were spent on a bench, explaining to Chris that she wasn't coming and couldn't be with him anymore. Surprisingly, Lucy didn't feel heartbroken in the least bit; she knew that there was something, someone better that was waiting for her.

In one swift motion, her hands cupped Ian's cheeks, slowly leaning in for a kiss. It started off small and tentative, but once he responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her and throwing his phone to the large brown couch across the room, the kiss grew more passionate and tender than any of their kisses as Aria and Ezra had ever been. "I got off the plane," she whispered to Ian with a certain shining in her hazel eyes that signified that more tears, happy tears, would be on the way. "Actually, I never made his past security."

A silence filled the air of his apartment until the sound of Keegan's voice asking if she got off the plane came from the iPhone's crackly speaker. Ian closed out the call, telling Keegan he could call her later before just standing there to marvel at Lucy.

"Ich liebe dich," she said, using the term for I love you that Ian had taught her the other night. Her accent wasn't that good, but she hoped it would get the point across. "Ich liebe dich, Ian." Lucy walked forward, once more wrapping her arms around him once more.

Ian's blue eyes became crowded with tears much like Lucy's before he kissed her softly. "I love you too, Lucy." Kissing her once more, both Ian and Lucy knew that this was it for them both. Dwelling on their past together wasn't an option anymore. Now, it was only time to forge ahead. 


End file.
